Black Lightning Raikage
by TAV69
Summary: What would happen If Naruto is a kumogakure shinobi and the Hachibi jinchuriki? What if the entire structure of the shinobi is changed and things are different from what is shown in the anime/manga?. Its going to be a very different story and a very different take on the shinobi world itself.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

HEY GUYS. I HAVE INCORPORATED LOTS OF CHANGES. THERE IS GOING TO BE NO SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS, SO NATURALLY, THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE INDRA AND ASURA OTSUTSUKI. PERSONALLY, I HATED THAT WHOLE BACKSTORY AND SO I AM REMOVING IT FROM THIS FANFICTION. THERE IS ALSO NO JUUBI IN THIS STORY EITHER. THE TAILED-BEAST ARE PRESENT IN THIS STORY.

THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE ANY WAR AFTER THE FIRST SHINOBI WAR. WHOEVER BECAME FAMOUS DURING THAT TIME ARE STILL GOING TO BE FAMOUS BECAUSE OF SHORT SKIRMISHES CONSTANTLY HAPPENING BETWEEN THE FIVE VILLAGERS. SO A LOT OF CHARACTERS WHO WERE INITIALLY DEAD IN THE ANIME/MANGA ARE GOING TO BE ALIVE. THE UCHIHA AND THE SENJU CLAN ARE STILL PRESENT IN THIS STORY BUT THEY ARE NOT THE DESCENDANTS AND ALL THAT STUFF. THEY ARE JUST TWO NORMAL CLANS FIGHTING FOR SURVIVAL.

ALSO, THE CLANS WHICH ARE USUALLY DEAD/ EXTINCT ARE ALL ALIVE AND SOME THE CLANS ARE DISPERSED ALL THROUGHOUT THE HIDDEN VILLAGES. SO THERE WILL BE LOT OF CHANGES ON THAT FRONT. ON THE WHOLE, THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THE SHINOBI WORLD WILL DIFFER IN THIS STORY. THERE ARE ALSO NO SEVEN SHINOBI SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST.

THE AKATSUKI ARE NOT PRESENT IN THE STORY. NARUTO IS THE HACHIBI JINCHURIKI AND WILL HAVE WHITE HAIR AND NO WHISKERS (OBVIOUSLY) IN THIS FANFICTION AND HE IS A KUMOGAKURE SHINOBI.

I ALWAYS THOUGHT HOW NARUTO WOULD HAVE GROWN IF HE WAS IN A DIFFERENT VILLAGE, HAVING A DIFFERENT BIJU AND EVEN HAVING DIFFERENT CHAKRA NATURES. I ALSO WONDERED HOW IT WOULD BE IF ALL THE VILLAGES ARE MORE OR LESS THE SAME IN POPULATION, MILITARY AND ECONOMY AND HOW IT WOULD AFFECT THE SHINOBI WORLD AS A WHOLE. THIS FANFICTION FITS ONE IDEA OF WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED NARUTO SHOULD BE.

HOPEFULLY, YOU WILL ENJOY MY TAKE ON WHAT THE SHINOBI WORLD SHOULD BE. IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTION PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL INCORPORATE IT IF WORKS WELL IN THIS STORY. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Chapter 1 Introduction

Nobody knows who created chakra and how it came about. The only thing shinobi knew that they always had chakra within them and after becoming men from apes they started to search for different ways to make their life easier. They accidentally stumbled upon chakra when a group of people started meditating to generate heat and not to think about the predicament they were in because they were trapped in an ice cave and there was a blizzard outside. They used accidentally used chakra for surviving. After they survived each of these group of people went to different parts of the world to spread their knowledge they have gained. It's not just these people.

Lots of other people who were also in a similar predicament such as this also found chakra. One thing led to another and almost all of the people in the world were using chakra for simple life purposes. Till date, no one knows who was the first person to access chakra.

As man started evolving, their life became even more complex. They created science, mathematics, arts to understand how nature works and how it will benefit them in the long run. Humans started using chakra for survival purposes but as man's brain evolved his understanding of chakra also evolved. Slowly they found that the chakra has a lot more to offer, so when they created science, mathematics and arts they were trying to use that knowledge to know more about chakra and its properties.

So for example when they found about crystals, the intelligent people also theorised it is possible for a person to create crystal/ use crystal using chakra and also use it as for survival purposes (Attack and Defence) against animals and other humans sometimes. Then the five chakra natures Lightning, Wind, Fire, Water and Earth were found each person can utilise one or even two (if the person is really skilled) chakra natures.

After finding out their chakra natures in every town and village people started forming into groups based on their chakra so that they can improve on their abilities separately and also their chakra natures. At the same time, few anomalies were happening all around the world where the intelligent people didn't have the answer at that point in time.

People with strange abilities were also cropping up all over the place. Some people had their eyes changed when they passed a certain threshold. Some became red and produced illusions and some already had white eyes when they were born and those have the ability to see the chakra flow of the body. Then there were also other groups of people having unique abilities such as controlling the shadow or controlling bugs. Like that many types of people appeared all over the world.

They intelligent group of people did extensive research for a long period of time and they gave two extra classifications and named them as Yin release and Yang release. Yin release is based on the spiritual energy that governs the imagination and is created by altering the ratio of physical and spiritual energy in favour of the latter, whereas yang energy is based on the spiritual energy that governs the vitality and is created by altering the ratio of physical and spiritual energy in favour of the former.

They also coined the term Kekkei Genkai which denotes abilities passed down genetically within specific plans and also people who combined two nature releases into forming a new one. As humans progressed so did chakra and its properties, the intelligent group of people were always present when new things came forward and they were also the one who coined all the terms used in the shinobi world today.

The intelligent group have always been people from all clans and shinobi who have given their inputs to shape the shinobi world and as such there are no founders and there is no specific origin for this group. Every generation of people from all parts of the world join this group.

The shinobi also started including all the martial arts forms with chakra and this enhanced their repertoire of ninjutsu overall. For example Kenjutsu, Taijutsu etc….

There was a group of people called Uzumaki and their primary focus was Fuinjutsu (the art of sealing). Initially, the other clans and shinobi didn't think highly of them and their specialisation but over the years the Uzumaki and their fuinjutsu became so renowned throughout the world.

There were another group of people called samurai who predominantly used swords. They have always favoured the way of the sword. They made an oath that all samurai will be using chakra to enhance their weapons and will not go into the elemental natures. As such they are always considered as neutral and other shinobi respect their opinion if there any disputes between them.

The other anomaly which happened was that even the animals have also found a way to access but in a small quantity. Due to chakra, some animals have even developed speech and also learned all chakra related stuff that humans have also learned. They also developed fuinjutsu and decided to live in a separate dimension. Over time they started helping humans as summon animals.

There were a select group of beasts, due to natural selection when they gathered chakra their innate ability opened up and they started gathering chakra more and more at an unusual speed. People didn't know about this because they were all in hiding and they were also pretty young at that time. As the years passed by, they kept on getting bigger and gathering more chakra which in turn lead to them being chakra monsters and having an endless supply of chakras. They became known as biju (tailed beast)

There were nine of them and each of them had tails also. For example, there was one tail biju, two tail biju and all the way to nine tails. Generally, when it comes sheer power the nine tails exceeds them all but the other beast can also win using other methods. They have developed human speech and also use chakra based attacks.

When the biju were in their adolescence stage fighting broke out between different clans and different elemental users. It was actually territorial but then it became personal to all of them. Except for the samurai and the Uzumaki clan rest of them started fighting. The reason is they wanted to prove that their elemental nature was superior but in fact, every element had their own weakness. Over time it became war.

Lots of shinobi went to the Uzumaki clan for help as it will help them win the war. The Uzumaki clan knowing that if they join one of the groups the rest of the groups will hate them forever and if they don't participate in the war, all the other shinobi groups will kill them for their prowess in fuinjutsu. So they formed an alliance with the samurai stating that the samurai and the Uzumaki clan will protect each other in times of war and they will always be neutral. They also allowed people from their clan to join the other factions if they so desired, but they will not be allowed back unless it was extreme circumstances.

The other clan and groups accepted this agreement and didn't bother them anymore. The samurai reasoned with them by saying that each elemental nature group will have a separate land for themselves which will be comfortable for their chakra natures. For a short while, the war was stopped and each group occupied a certain position. The time before the war stopped was known all over the world as the warring states period.

The earth affinity people occupied the northwest and they named it as the land of Earth. The lightning affinity people occupied the Northeast and they named it as the land of Lightning. The east was occupied by the water affinity people and they named it the land of Water. The southwest was occupied by the wind affinity people and they named it the land of Wind. The centre was occupied by the fire affinity people and became known as the land of Fire.

There were specific clans all around the world who weren't bound by nature affinities. The daimyo gave them freedom of choice wherever they want to go and settle. So each clan went to a certain area and also the people there in all the areas welcomed them with open arms.

After all the clans found their homeland peace and prosperity continued for some time. They build settlements around that land and each of them had a kage leading them. The first kage was selected through the population of his village and his country. After they build settlements they decided to name it. As each of their villages was thinking about what to name it, they got a message from the samurai.

The message said that each kage who have been elected will be the leader of that faction and each of their settlements are a village so they have to have a name which has the ending Sato. Each of them should have a symbol representing their village and they should wear the symbol or have it on their clothes so that shinobi can be distinguished. As such each of them named their village according to their terrain.

Land of Fire - Konohagakure no Sato (hidden leaf village) – Hokage

Land of Water – Kirigakure – (hidden mist village) - Mizukage

Land of Earth – Iwagakure (hidden stone village) - Tsuchikage

Land of Wind – Sunagakure no Sato (hidden sand village) - Kazekage

Land of Lightning - Kumogakure no Sato (hidden cloud village) – Raikage

The samurai gave the above message to all the shinobi nations and declared this the norm. Over time each country created their own uniforms with each having its own dominant colour

After a few years, all the kage had sent a letter to the samurai saying that their jobs only require fighting and for the safety of their shinobi and their village and not for administrative work. So the samurai proposed that all of them have a daimyo (feudal lord) to oversee the entire country and do the administrative work, while the kage is only responsible for the village. All of them agreed and selected the richest man in their respective country to be their daimyo.

The next few years the responsibility of the daimyo has increased, where they can even select a new kage if the previous kage has not selected one. He is assisted by veteran and influential shinobi on whom to make a kage, but the final decision is given by the daimyo. They have become one of the most single important individuals in the entire country and hold the highest degree of political power.

During the time of peace, the news about the tailed beast and their power spread like wildfire. As such, each village sent their shinobis to try and capture the tailed beast. As such lots of skirmishes happen because two or more villages will sometimes fight amongst each other for the same tailed beast and will lead to casualties. Slowly the small skirmishes escalated and ultimately led to the first great shinobi war.

The war lasted for a few years. After the war, the samurai and the Uzumaki clan called for the first go-kage summit in the land of the Iron where the samurai and the Uzumaki lived. The Uzumaki initially lived in Uzushiogakure, but fearing the other countries and after forming the alliance with the samurai they shifted over to the land of Iron.

[Go-kage Summit]

"Hopefully the summit will go well without any problems," said a man who was standing outside on the bridge in front of the gate. He is an elderly man who had long white hair, moustache and squared-off goatee. He wore a long-sleeved black outfit the shoulders on which bore a blue swirl. He's also carrying two swords behind his back and is also wearing a forehead protector with also has also had the same swirl which is present on his shoulder.

"I also hope so Ashina-san," said the man standing beside him. He is a six feet tall man with a short haircut and a French beard. He wore a purple kimono with a dark purple belt and bandages covering both his forearms with handguards on both hands. He also has a huge scar on his forehead. He wields a shikomizue (a Japanese swordstick) and also uses it as a cane for his blindness. Both of them were standing in front of the gate to receive the incoming kage. After a few minutes of waiting the first two people arrived.

One was wearing a dark suit which ended in the mask he is currently wearing. Over this, he wore a blue poncho-like haori with a thick white collar. He had black coloured eyes. On top of his head, he was wearing a green coloured hat with a kanji for wind written on it. Behind him, there was another one

He initially looked bald but behind his were locks of hair. There was a green dragon-shaped tattoo which was tattooed around the top head with a black claw covering his right eye. His attire consisted of dark-coloured kimono held close by a light-coloured sash over which he wore plain long-sleeved haori.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Zatoichi and I am the leader of the samurai. This here is the leader of the Uzumaki clan Ashina Uzumaki" gesturing towards Ashina. Both Ashina and Zatoichi gave a light bow in respect. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hariken and I am the shodaime Kazekage. This here is my aid Shamon Shirogane. Nice to meet you" said Hariken. Both of them also bowed slightly "You are the first to arrive Kazekage-dono. My samurai will take you to your waiting room. Please wait there while the other kage comes" said Zatoichi.

Both of them nodded their heads and went inside. In the inside were all sorts of huge carvings all over the place. The place was very huge and there were many samurai and Uzumaki shinobi guarding the place. They were taken to a room located on the right side of the big entrance. There they sat down on the bench where the two samurai were standing guard outside. "Did you know, Zatoichi-san was blind, Shamon?" asked Hariken.

"Yes, I noticed Kazekage-sama. He is using his chakra to sense our chakra and was talking to us like there was nothing wrong" replied Shamon. "You are indeed very skilled Shamon, but that's not all he was using all his five senses, for example when we went past him his nose shook. He was taking in our smell. For his lack of vision, he is using all the other senses to make up for it. He truly is amazing" remarked Hariken. "I didn't notice that aspect Kazekage-sama. It seems I have a lot to learn yet and yes….he is truly amazing." Hariken looked at him and smiled.

As before both Ashina and Zatoichi were waiting for the next kage. Then another two figures came. One had long black hair, long beard and a bristling moustache, wearing a dark coloured kimono with light coloured trimmings and he was also wearing a brown-coloured hat with the kanji for earth written on it.

The one behind him was entirely covered in intricately wrapped dark grey bandages with only his violet-covered eyes and nose being visible. He doesn't wear any sandals as the bandages cover every part of his body all the way to the legs. He wore a casual kimono. As before both Ashina and Zatoichi introduced themselves and bowed slightly.

"Yes. My name is Ishikawa Kamizuru. I am the shodaime Tsuchikage. This here is Mu Tsuchigumo, my aid and confidante" said Ishikawa. "You are the second to arrive here. Please go inside and wait while we wait for the other kage. My samurai will escort you to your waiting room" said Zatoichi. Both Ishikawa and Mu bowed and went inside while the samurai escorted them. They went to the room located to the left of the big entrance. "I wonder who came before us?" asked Mu as they went inside and sat down on the bench. Two samurai were standing guard outside the room.

"Well, …we will know soon enough when the meeting starts. By the way Mu….How is it going? Have you perfected your new technique" asked Ishikawa. "It's almost done Tsuchikage-sama. Just a few more days and it will be perfected" said Mu. Ishikawa looked at him and kept his hand on Mu's shoulders. "At this rate, you will even surpass me. I am sure your whole clan is proud of you, but more than that I am proud of you" said Ishikawa. "In the history of the shinobi world, there has never been a shinobi like you who could combine three chakra elements. You really are a superior shinobi and when your fame spreads all over the world you will be known as a Kekkei Tota shinobi….Now I am glad that when I die, I am sure that Iwagakure will be safe in your hands when you lead them as the Nidaime Tsuchikage." finished Ishikawa.

Mu became surprised at hearing this and said "Tsuchikage-sama. Please don't talk like this. You are still needed in our village and I have still a lot more to learn from you. If and when the time comes when I become Tsuchikage it should only be when you retired due to old age. I also want you to watch me become the Tsuchikage. Please don't say such things" said Mu in a sad manner.

"You will really be a fine Tsuchikage," thought Ishikawa as he looked at him and smiled.

"Now two of the five kage's have come and are present inside. I wonder who will come next. Want to bet Ashina-san" asked Zatoichi. "Yes…. I know your habit of gambling but can you please refrain from doing foolish things when the fate of the shinobi world is depended on this meeting" exasperated Ashina as Zatoichi smiled.

Ashina and Zatoichi were waiting for the other three kage to arrive. The next two who arrived were wearing the same green color kimono, blue color kimono pants but the one who was walking in front had a red sash around his waist while the other had blue sash. Both of them were more or less the same height.

The one behind was a fair man with short white hair and having three red markings on his face, one each under his eyes and one under his chin and having red eyeballs. The one on the front had tanned skin with black long hair with black eyeballs. He was wearing a red hat with the kanji for fire written on it.

After their usual introductions, "My name is Hashirama Senju, I am the shodaime Hokage and this is my brother Tobirama Senju. Thank you for meeting with us" said Hashirama as he gestured towards Tobirama. "Thank you for coming. My samurai will accompany you to your rooms and please be seated there while I greet the other kage" said Zatoichi. Both Hashirama and Tobirama bowed and went inside. The samurai were escorting them to the room on the left side beside the room which was already present on that side. (i.e.…the room beside the Tsuchikage)

"Please don't make a fool of yourself and behave more like a kage" scold Tobirama to Hashirama. "What the hell are you talking about, Tobirama? Here we have a chance to attain peace and I am so happy" said Hashirama as he started crying. "That is what I am talking about. I know you are happy so please control yourself. Appearance is also important you know" reprimanded Tobirama. "Okay," said Hashirama as he wiped away his tears. "I wonder who has come already," thought Tobirama as he looked at his brother wiping away his tears.

The next Kage and his aid arrived in a swift manner. The one who was standing in the back was a tall man with a slender stature with long blond hair worn in combed-back style. His face was clean shaven, didn't have any eyebrows and has small blue eyeballs. He wore a long-sleeved, high-collared, grey kimono which has a pinstriped pattern. Underneath he wore a dark green suit with a similarly coloured sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals that reached up to his calves.

The one standing in front of him was also tall with black sclerae, no visible pupils and long black hair which reached down to his back. He wore the standard Kirigakure attire completed with pin stripped arm and leg guards over which he wore a sleeveless haori with ragged ends and a poncho-like scarf around his neck.

"My name is Byakuren Karatachi and I am shodaime Mizukage. This is my aid Gengetsu Hozuki. Thank you for having us" said Byakuren as both of them bowed. "You will be accompanied to your waiting rooms by our samurai. You will stay there until all the kage are assembled" said Zatoichi. The samurai took them to the room located right side of the huge entrance beside another room. (i.e.…beside the Kazekage)

"Did we find a special place where we can train the beasts?" asked Byakuren. "There are a few potential places where we can train them and since it's isolated the damage will be very minimum" answered Gengetsu. "If we can get the tailed beasts which are suitable for our land, then it will be much easier to control them Also make sure what is happening today and the records about us and our exploits are written thoroughly in the schools. It's not only important for the future generation to remember us but they should also learn from us and not make mistakes as we did" said Byakuren

"Of course, Mizukage-sama I will make sure that it happens," said Gengetsu trying to lighten the mood. "Also Since we are covered by the mist it's fine but I want our shinobi to move over and experience the world and then bring their knowledge to be of service to Kirigakure," said Byakuren happily. "It will be done Mizukage-sama" replied Gengetsu happily.

Both Zatoichi and Ashina had to wait for another ten minutes and just when they were about to give up when two figures were walking up the bridge in a fast manner. The one in the front had dark skin with prominent creases under his eyes and having shaggy black hair. He wore a high-collared dark kimono-shirt, dark pants bound by a sash and a light coloured sash around his neck. He also wore small stud earrings. He wore a yellow coloured hat with a kanji for lightning written on it.

Behind him is another dark man with a broad flat nose and dark eyes. He had black hair and a stylised beard which tapered off into a goatee. He also had sideburns which curved inwards, just underneath his eyes. He has a white-coloured rectangular marking on his nose. He wore a long-sleeved dark-coloured shirt which opened to reveal the mesh-armour underneath along with a scarf hung around his neck, dark coloured pants and a simple headband.

My name is Sanda Hagoromo and I am shodaime Raikage. This is my student Inazuma Yotsuki. Glad to meet you" said Sanda. "Glad you could make it. With you, all the five Kage have arrived. Please wait inside in the rooms I have assigned for you. My guards will escort you there. In a few short minutes we will start the meeting" said Zatoichi.

Both Zatoichi and Ashina went inside first and followed by Sanda Hagoromo and Inazuma Yotsuki who went to another the room allocated right side of the big entrance (i.e... besides the Mizukage)

"How is the construction of the schools, hospitals and the other facilities doing Inazuma," asked Sanda. "Hai Raikage-sama. Before we departed the village I personally went and oversaw everything. It is in its final stages and by the time we finish the meeting and go back, it will be completed for you inaugurate it" replied Inazuma. "Good," said Sanda smilingly. "It was a nice idea you know, to set up all those facilities. I am very proud of you Inazuma for coming up with all that". Inazuma smiled bowed his head.

"I have finally decided. After I die you will be my successor Inazuma. I am sure that Kumogakure will prosper even more under your rule" said Sanda smilingly. Inazuma looked at the Raikage to argue but then smiled and bowed his head down in full swing. "Then be there to witness it Sensei" replied Inazuma. Sanda just smiled and put his hand on Inazuma's shoulders.

Zatoichi and Ashina went inside the big entrance to inspect the room. On the extreme right side, there were two chairs and behind that, the word Samurai and Uzumaki were written in Kanji. On the left-hand side, there was a table in the shape of a semi-circle which is brown in color. Behind the table, there were five chairs and behind those each of the five chairs, there were five big curtains all of the same size. The curtains had the kanji for water, wind, fire, earth, and lightning written from left to write.

Both of them smiled, happy with the presentation and sat down on their respective seats. Then two samurai stood on either side of them. "Please call Kazekage in first" ordered Zatoichi. The samurai immediately went outside. In a few seconds, the Sunagakure shinobi came in. "The Kazekage will sit on the seat assigned to him and his aid will stand behind him," said Zatoichi. The Kazekage sat in his assigned seat with his aid standing behind him. Then the other Kage were called in the order in which they had arrived. All the other kage sat in their respective positions and their aid standing behind them.

"As all the kage have assembled we will now begin the first go-kage summit. I am Zatoichi and this here is Ashina Uzumaki. We will be the moderators for this meeting. So let the summit begin" said Zatoichi.

"As I call out the name of the village the kage and their aid will introduce themselves. Then you will put down the hat on the table. I will call them out in the order which you all came in. First is the Kazekage" said Zatoichi. "My name is Hariken and I am the Shodaime Kazekage" and put his hat down on the table. "I am his aid Shamon Shirogane," said Shamon as he came a little bit to the front. The rest of the kage and their aids looked at them.

"So the wind user Hariken has become the First Kazekage. Not bad" thought the Raikage. "So he is from the famed Shirogane clan, the puppet-users," thought Inazuma Yotsuki.

"The aid looks more like a thug than a shinobi. He is quite scary looking too" thought the Hokage. "So he is the famed wind user Reto. I heard he can control the wind around him too" thought Tobirama.

"It's been a long time since I saw Reto. I never knew he had become the Kazekage" thought the Mizukage. "Shamon looks tough. I want to fight him someday" though Gengetsu.

"Hmm, I do hear his name a few times but this is the first time I have seen him. Not a bad presence" thought the Tsuchikage. "I wonder how my Kekkei Tota technique will fair against someone who controls the wind at ease," thought Mu.

"Iwagakure," said Zatoichi. "I am the shodaime Tsuchikage Ishikawa Kamizuru" and put his hat on the table. "I am Mu," said Mu as he came forward and glared at Gengetsu

"My predecessors have warned me about him. So he is the head of the Kamizuru clan" thought the Raikage. "This Mu looks strong. How strong is he" thought Inazuma Yotsuki.

"How long does it take for him to put on the bandages," thought the hokage. "So, he is the guy whom I couldn't sense in that one skirmish," thought Tobirama

"So he is the guy Gengetsu talks a lot about," thought the Mizukage. "Next time I see him, I will make sure I kill him," thought Gengetsu with an angry expression on his face.

"Hmmm…" thought the Kazekage. " So a member of the Kamizuru clan who are famous for their earth release techniques is the Tsuchikage," thought Shamon.

"Konohagakure" called Zatoichi. "I am Hashirama Senju, the shodaime Hokage" said Hashirama as he put his hat down. "I am his brother Tobirama Senju," said Tobirama.

"He is the guy who can heal wounds just by hand signs," thought the Kazekage. "From the famed Senju clan," thought Shamon.

"I heard that the fire release by Hashirama Senju is so strong that it surpasses even the Uchiha fire release techniques," thought Tsuchikage. "The fastest man in the entire elemental nations Tobirama Senju," thought Mu.

"So both the sons of Butsuma Senju are here. Fate works in mysterious ways" thought the Raikage. "His ideas about running the village are interesting" thought Inazuma.

"The fire which is so intense that even water finds it tough to put away," thought the Mizukage. " "This Tobirama is a formidable shinobi," thought Gengetsu.

"Kirigakure," said Zatoichi. "I am Byakuren Karatachi and I am the Shodaime Mizukage," said Byakurai as he kept the hat down. "I am Gengetsu Hozuki, his second-in-command," said Gengetsu as he came forward.

"The man who can control water without even using a water source. The famed Byakuren Karatachi is the Mizukage….." thought the Tsuchikage. "The next time I see him he's dead," thought Mu.

"He is the Mizukage now, how interesting," thought the Kazekage. "Genjutsu expert Gengetsu from the famed Hozuki clan," thought Shamon

"He looks so calm and composed. How does he do that?" thought the hokage. "The Hozuki clan. I have fought with them a few times. They were all formidable" thought Tobirama.

"Interesting….." thought the Raikage. "I have seen Gengetsu fight. He is a tricky shinobi for anyone to fight" thought Inazuma.

"Kumogakure," said Zatoichi. "Sanda Hagoromo, Shodaime Raikage yo," said Sanda as he kept his hat down. "His student and aid Inazuma Yotsuki" and came forward

"As expected Sanda has become the Raikage," thought the Hokage. "It was him during our battle against Kumogakure. He was the one planning everything" thought Tobirama.

"The level of control Sanda has over his lightning release is amazing," thought the Kazekage. "Yes, now I remember he was the guy who was fighting using a sword," thought Shamon

"Not a bad presence," thought the Tsuchikage. "I am surprised. I heard he is good at Kenjutsu but his body is a large build" thought Mu.

"Very menacing I guess" thought the Mizukage. "His combination of Kenjutsu and lightning release is something to watch out for" thought Gengetsu.

"All the shinobi present here today are really amazing. Each one is a monster" thought Ashina as each of them finished their introduction. "Good. With the introduction over, we will start the main topic. After the clan wars period, there has been a relative time of peace and prosperity. But each of the village wanted more power so they sought out the tailed beast" said Zatoichi and remained silent. He looked at other kage who also looked at him.

"The tailed beast are not something that can be captured easily, but all the villages sent shinobi in the hopes of capturing it. In doing so the shinobi from villages have clashed over who should get the tailed beast and in turn fighting each other on a regular basis which finally led to war. That war started six months ago and still continuing today" finished Zatoichi and he looked at Ashina who gave him a nod.

"To end this bloody conflict which started with the tailed beast, we of the Uzumaki clan along with the help from the samurai have captured all of the nine tailed beasts," said Ashina. All of them had a shocked expression on their faces. "As you already we the Uzumaki clan specialise in fuinjutsu which helped us in capturing the tailed beasts. By the way, we also lot a few people during our capture and so it's not like we came out of it without a scratch. We are ready to split the tailed beast for a fee of course, to all of you only if you agree to stop the war effective immediately" finished Ashina.

All the kage looked at each other. "Kirigakure agrees," said the Mizukage. "Iwagakure agrees," said the Tsuchikage. "Kumogakure agrees," said the Raikage. "Sunagakure agrees," said the Kazekage. "Konohagakure agrees," said the Hokage.

"Okay good, now that is agreed, there is a condition before the tailed beasts can be given to anyone," said Ashina. "You should have told us before we agreed to stop the war," said Shamon. "That's right I agree with him," said Mu. "We haven't heard even the condition yet, why are you so fidgety? But they are right you should have told us this before," asked Tobirama. The other subordinates and all the kage accepted their head and turned their head towards Ashina and Zatoichi.

"The reason we haven't told you this condition is that we wanted to see whether everyone has the resolve and mindset to stop this war. We are very sorry for this treatment but we needed to know before we split the tailed beast" said Zatoichi. All the kage agreed to his reasoning

"You see there are only nine tailed beasts and even if we split the tailed beast, there will be one village which will only have one tailed beast while the rest have two. Out of all the tailed beast, the Kyuubi is considered as the strongest. So anyone who wants the Kyuubi will forego the right to have another tailed beast. Instead, the other villages have to pay an extra 30% to the village who has taken the Kyuubi" said Ashina. Everyone was very angry. "Can you tell us the reason on why we should give 30% more of the fees we pay to YOU to the village who gets the Kyuubi" asked the Mizukage.

"As you all know, regardless of the number of tails, the beasts are formidable where they can destroy an entire village in a matter of minutes. Of course, how you use the tailed beast is up to each village but the village which has only one-tailed beast is in an unfair position so we have decided that it is only fair the other villages pay. It is an equal trade" said Zatoichi

That is the condition. We can wait on this for a few minutes so please discuss with your subordinates and let me know your answer" finished Ashina. The other kage started talking to their subordinates.

"This is a valid condition. Hopefully, they accept it" said Zatoichi to Ashina in a low voice. "Yes, it was also not easy capturing the tailed beast especially the Kyuubi. I had to create brand new seals just to capture the Kyuubi" replied Ashina.

"But I know one thing for sure," remarked Zatoichi. Ashina looked at him in surprise. "The ones who are standing behind all the kage's right now are the next generation of leaders for their village. The fact that they are here today on this historic first summit means that even current kage acknowledge that. That is the reason that they were brought here today" finished Zatoichi and started smiling. "You might be right on that one" commented Ashina.

Chapter- 3 Introduction Part Three.

"What do you think Tobirama?" asked the hokage. "It's a tough decision but I can see where they are coming from. We do have an odd number of tail beast, so I think it's a fair deal. Kyuubi has always been tough to deal with for all the villages, so then do you want us to have the Kyuubi?" asked Tobirama. "I am still thinking about it" replied Hashirama.

"I also agree with the decision Raikage-sama. It is a fair one, but are we going to take the Kyuubi?" asked Inazuma. "Actually, I wanted the Kyuubi and another beast also, but now I think I will settle for two others then" replied the Raikage. Inazuma nodded his head.

"Tsuchikage-sama," said Mu. "Mu, their decision on the Kyuubi was the right one but…. what do you think is better, the strongest tailed beast which we cannot control or two-tailed beast that we can control?" asked Tsuchikage with a smile. "Obviously the latter Tsuchikage-sama and I too accept the decision," said Mu.

"It does seem a fair decision isn't Kazekage-sama?" asked Shamon. "Any tailed beast I tough to control but the Kyuubi is the toughest of them all, so I agree with their decision on the Kyuubi and the fees we will pay to the village who gets the Kyuubi, by the way, I have already decided which two beasts we want, I think you also know Shamon?" asked the Kazekage smilingly. "Of course, I do Kazekage-sama" replied Shamon.

"It's a tough decision but a fair one isn't Mizukage-sama," said Gengetsu. "Yes, I did want the Kyuubi…. but now let's see who gets the Kyuubi and we will act accordingly?" said the Mizukage.

"Konohagakure accepts your decision," said the hokage. "Iwagakure too accepts your decision," said the Tsuchikage. "Kirigakure accepts the decision," said the Mizukage. "Kumogakure accepts," said the Raikage. "Sunagakure accepts your decision too," said the Kazekage.

Ashina nodded his head "Now that is accepted I have one more thing to say before with start splitting the beast. All the kage's and their aids looked at Ashina with surprise on their faces.

"You see during our capture, you guys might also have noticed this…each tailed beast has an elemental affinity" stopped Ashina to see their reactions. All of the kage had the same stoic look as before. "Not all the beast but most of them have some elemental affinity, so before you choose the tailed beast with the number of tails in mind you also keep in mind their elemental affinity. Mind you we don't know everything about the tailed beast so they might have an extra affinity. We can only tell you what we saw. As I announce each of the tailed beasts I will also announce their affinity for you to make your decision" finished Ashina.

All the kage's looked at their aids first and then nodded their heads in agreement

Now we will start with the Kyuubi which has the Katon (Fire) release. Which of you wants to have the Kyuubi?" asked Zatoichi "We will take it" said the hokage as he raised his hand. All of them were surprised including Tobirama by the speed with which he answered the question. Tobirama looked at his brother and was about to retaliate when he noticed that his brother was extremely serious about this. Tobirama nodded his head in acceptance.

"Do anyone in this room have any objection regarding this, even the aids can offer their objections. said Zatoichi. "It was a quick response but was it a wise decision? actually, I don't have any objections but do you think you can control the Kyubi hokage-san?" asked the Tsuchikage. Everyone looked at the hokage for the answer. "We won't know until we tried isn't Tsuchikage-san?" said the hokage with a small smile on his face. "Not a bad response hokage-san," thought the Tsuchikage as he let out a small sigh.

"So no one has any objections, the Kyuubi will go to Konohagakure no Sato and according to the agreement, 30% more should be paid for each of the tailed beasts you get, to the village who gets the Kyuubi. Is that clear?" asked Ashina. The other kage nodded their heads. "Then Konohagakure no Sato gets the Kyuubi and with this Konohagakure will not be eligible for any more tailed beast," said Ashina.

The hokage nodded his head in acceptance. "Then we will move on to the next one. Ichibi (One-tailed beast) which has the Jiton (Magnet) release" said Ashina. "We will take the one tail," said the Kazekage. "We have always wanted the one tail and lots of our shinobi were lost because of it, so we deserve the one tail and also we have a great amount of experience with the magnet release so that is also not a problem for us," said the Kazekage sternly. The other kage also looked at him but no one said anything. "Then it's decided then the one tails will go to Sunagakure," said Ashina. The Kazekage looked up and smiled at Shamon. Shamon slightly nodded his head to congratulate their victory.

"On to the next one, Nibi (two tail) which has the Katon (Fire) release. Takers anyone?" asked Ashina. No one said anything. "So everyone was is waiting for the bigger number of tails, except for the one tails which were surprisingly taken by the Kazekage," thought Zatoichi as he smiled at the reaction. "Due to no takers we will push the two tails towards the end," said Ashina. Other than the hokage who had a surprising reaction the rest of them remained had their usual reaction.

"Next is the Sanbi (three tails) which has the water release, any takers?" asked Ashina again. Again no one said anything. "Wow…wow…. really?" thought Ashina. "How determined are these guys to not even wink for the three tails," thought the hokage. Even Tobirama raised his eyebrows to these proceedings.

"The Yonbi (four tails) which has the Yoton (Lava) release is up next," said Ashina. "I will take the four tails," said the Tsuchikage which surprised everyone because all this time the other Kage were silent and all of them wanted to go for the higher tailed beasts and now the Tsuchikage made such a statement it shook the entire proceedings. "I believe that we can bring out the Yonbi's full potential and we have also lost quite a lot of our shinobi in capturing it" finished the Tsuchikage as he looked at the rest for any objections.

"So it's decided that the Yonbi is going to Iwagakure," said Ashina. The Tsuchikage nodded his head.

"Next is the Gobi (five tails) which has the Futton (Boil release)" said Ashina. "We will take the Gobi," said the Tsuchikage again. This time everyone was even more surprised that the Tsuchikage is wanting the both the Yonbi and Gobi which also appeared back to back. "Are you sure about this Tsuchikage-dono. You can discuss with your subordinate and give us an answer" asked Ashina who was also surprised. Before he could answer "Is this alright Tsuchikage-sama?" asked Mu.

"Mu do you think I would make rash decisions?" asked Tsuchikage quietly. Mu became flustered and said, "Of course not Tsuchikage-sama, I was just wondering why to stop here when we can get the higher tailed beast?" The Tsuchikage smiled "Mu why do you think I bid for these two. Remember where do we live? In Iwagakure yes?" asked Tsuchikage and Mu nodded his head.

"We are surrounded by stones and on the back, there is a volcano also. The Yonbi has the Yoton release and the Gobi has the Futton release. It is the perfect condition for us to train them in" said the Tsuchikage. Mu widened his eyed in surprise. "By your expression, I surmise that you haven't thought of this. You see when we get a tailed beast it's not only important to get the highest number of tails but we should also have the right conditions to train them in. By this, we can also know more about the tailed beast since there are more or less in their natural habitat. As an added bonus if we combine four and five we get nine. So no need to worry" finished the Tsuchikage. "I didn't think of this at all. I still have a lot to learn" thought Mu as the Tsuchikage finished his explanation.

"We will be taking the Gobi also," said the Tsuchikage. "It's decided that the Gobi will also be taken by Iwagakure. As such Iwagakure are excluded from getting more tailed beasts" said Ashina.

"You are really sly one aren't you Tsuchikage-dono?" said the Kazekage, while the rest of them looked at the Kazekage. "What do you mean Kazekage-dono?" asked the Mizukage. "I heard that there is a volcano in the Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Stone) and with the Yonbi having Yoton release and the Gobi having Futton release you made a perfect play," said the serious Kazekage.

"Yes, what you say is true. We do have a volcano. Before taking a tailed beast we also have to consider if we have the required conditions to train them also. So I have given you all a valuable lesson" said the Tsuchikage as he gave a wide smile. The other kage just had the same expression as before on their faces

"That is very impressive," thought Ashina and Zatoichi as they slightly smiled when they listened to the Tsuchi kage's explanation. "Next is the Rokubi (six tailed beasts) which has a Suiton release," said the Tsuchikage. "We will take it. It was always present in our country Mizu no Kuni and we did also lose our shinobi to it. So it's ours" said the Mizukage in full seriousness. No one objected.

"Then it's decided, the Rokubi will go to Kirigakure," said Ashina. Gengetsu made a small smile and the Mizukage nodded his head. "Next is the Nanabi (seven tailed beasts) which has the wind release," said Ashina. "I will take it," said the Kazekage almost immediately. "Can you handle two tailed beasts Kazekage-dono?" asked the Tsuchikage, while the other kage raised their eyebrows to this statement.

" I don't know much about the land of wind, but I know for a fact since you are living in a desert you are scarce of normal necessities and I also thought that you will take the Kyuubi because you needed money the most?" asked the Tsuchikage.

The Kazekage closed his eyes for a few seconds and opened it. "It's my time to give you a lesson Tsuchikage-dono," said the Kazekage. Tsuchikage raised his eyebrows due to that statement and Shamon became very surprised. "Kazekage-sama if you tell about that….." said Shamon with a worried tone. "They can do nothing even when knowing this and eventually it will go out so there is no point keeping the information hidden"

"You see Tsuchikage-dono you were right about the desert part. A long time ago, there was a fight between two tailed beasts in the desert. No one knew about this because it happened in the desert. The fight continued on for a very long time which finally both the beast gave up. One left the desert while the other stayed. The fight that they had was so huge and lasted for a long period of time that it changed part of the landscape of the desert" stopped the Kazekage as he looked at the rest of them who had a slightly shocked expression on their faces.

"In that huge part of the desert, there grows tree, plants and there are also lots of animals just like any of your village. So please for a moment don't think that just because we live in the desert we are weak in the economy. Actually, it is on par with all of your villages and just like you guys we also have our natural defences so don't even think about coming to Sunagakure to check out what I have said. If you don't know how to cross the sandstorm you will die. By the way, the two tailed beasts which fought for a long time was the Ichibi and the Rokubi" finished the Kazekage.

After a few seconds of silence "So can we have the Rokubi please?" asked the Kazekage. No one said anything. "It's decided that the Rokubi will go to Sunagakure and as such, they are excluded from getting any more tailed beast.

"Next we will move on to the Hachibi (eight tail beast) which does not have any chakra element as to our knowledge," said Ashina. "We will take it," said the Raikage. Everyone looked at the Raikage because he didn't speak for a long time and didn't ask for any tailed beat until now. "As you already know we have lost a lot of our shinobi in trying to capture the eight tails as other shinobi villages were also making their attempt to capture it…." trailed the Raikage. The Mizukage kept staring at the Raikage.

"Have we got a problem Mizukage-dono?" asked the Raikage. "Oh no at all," said the Mizukage after a few seconds. "It is settled then the Hachibi will go to Kumogakure no Sato," said Ashina. The Raikage nodded his head in agreement while Inazuma just stood there with the same expression as before.

"Next is the matter of the tailed beasts which have been the left behind. We will start with the Sanbi which has the Suiton release" said Ashina. "We will take it this time," said the Mizukage. This the Raikage looked at him in full seriousness. "Have we got a problem, Raikage-dono?" asked the Mizukage smilingly.

"No," said the Raikage. "Then it's decided. The Sanbi will go to Kirigakure and the Nibi will go to Kumogakure as there are no other beasts available and the only village which has only tailed beast is Kumogakure. Now I have few things to tell you all regarding the tailed beast" said Ashina. Everyone listened with rapt attention.

"The tailed beasts are kept in a cage which is protected by Fuinjutsu. It will at least last for a week before it is broken by the beast inside. To train a tailed beast you can't just train it like any animal or summon. It's not possible and will destroy the entire village if left unchecked. So instead of using fuinjutsu, you should seal the tailed beast in a child, preferably a newborn baby so that as the child will grow up he will get used to the potent chakra which resides in the tailed beast and will also be easier for him to use" said Ashina.

"What about the side effects or any other problems?" asked the Raikage. "What I told you now is just a theory, there might be a lot of problems for you to face. For example, the sealing jutsu you might use will not be proper or someone else might tamper with seals. There are a lot of problems like that but I believe that this is the best way. The child who holds a tailed beast is called a Jinchuriki (human sacrifice)", of course, it is entirely up to you to decide how you want to train them" finished Ashina. All the kage looked at each other thinking about what Ashina said just now.

"Each of you already has your own set of fuinjutsu so you can do your own set of seals, but to bring order to all fuinjutsu and rank all the fuinjutsu users accordingly I give you all these," said Ashina as he clapped his hand. Five samurai came in and then gave each Kage set of scrolls. A small scroll and a big scroll. All of the kage were visibly surprised by this.

"The small scroll is a storage scroll which consists of the basics of fuinjutsu. It is made so simple that any shinobi can learn the basics of fuinjutsu and over time become a master also. The large scroll is made from a complex set of seals where one can determine the level they are at Fuinjutsu. Similar to how jutsu are categorized according to ranks it is also the same way. Except with a small difference. Within each rank there are five levels to be completed before going to the next rank" said Ashina as he looked at the others.

"There is E rank, D rank, C rank, B rank, A rank and S rank, just like our jutsu. To move from E rank to D rank. You need to complete five levels in E rank to move to the next rank. So in E rank, there are levels 1 to 5. Once you finish level 5 you automatically go to D rank and the same for other ranks except for A and S rank where A rank has 10 levels and S rank has 15 levels" said Ashina. Others were very surprised by this development. "What level are you at Ashina-san?" asked the Tsuchikage. All of them looked at Ashina in intrigue. "I am S rank level 15" answered Ashina. Everyone looked at him in slight surprise but then went back to their usual reaction. "As I was saying you can check you ranks from the big scroll and there are also instructions regarding how to check your level and use the scroll. Consider these items as a gesture of good faith" finished Ashina.

The Raikage got up and bowed his head "Kumogakure thanks you Ashina-san for your effort to capture the tailed effort and also for helping us with fuinjutsu. You didn't have to do that but you did for all of us. Thank you again Ashina-san" said the Raikage. Inazuma did the same. Even the kage's and their subordinates did the same. "Just stop the war, which will be enough for me," said Ashina. All the kage sat down.

"Now I want all the kage to stay here while each of your subordinates will go to your countries, get the cash required and bring twenty people to help you move the tailed beast from here to your respective countries," said Zatoichi. All the kage's accepted this decision and spoke to their subordinates. They immediately went.

"I will prepare rooms for all the kage to sleep in for today," said Zatoichi. They stayed the night and in the next morning each of the subordinates brought in twenty people paid the allotted cash to both Zatoichi and the hokage. They took the cages and went away. "Hopefully there will be no more war," said Zatoichi. "I hope so Zatoichi-san, I hope so," remarked Ashina.

[Go-Kage Summit Ends]

Each of the villages focused on mastering their tailed beast so the peace lasted for twenty years. Another war erupted after all the shodaime kage have passed away. It was called the second great shinobi war. It also lasted for a whole year. Lots of great shinobi came out of this war from all the shinobi nations. The war was cancelled by agreement from all the five kage during the gathering at the land of Iron. This was the final war and there has been no more of them since then.


	2. Chapter-2 Life Taken

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter – 2 Life Taken

5 years ago the Kyuubi (Nine tails demon) attacked Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves) and did considerable damage to the village. Fearing the destruction of the village, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze used his life to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn child Uzumaki Naruto and hoped that people would see him as a hero rather than a demon. After the Kyuubi massacre, the previous hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as the hokage and told the people about the Kyuubi and the boy who contained it.

From then on fear took over the people and they saw the boy as a demon rather than its container. He also made a law stating that whoever speaks about the Kyuubi openly or tells their children or anyone about this will be severely punished. He made this law in the hope that the next generation of shinobi will not know about this and will treat Naruto fairly. Naruto was then put in an orphanage with all the other orphans and Hiruzen hoped that this will be enough to let him have a normal life.

Naruto – Age: 5 – October 7

"It's been two months since the academy started and no one wants to even talk to me. Why?" thought a five-year-old boy with a sorrowful look on his face. He's wearing short orange pants and white shirt, goggles on his head and shinobi sandals sitting on the pole in the park. Suddenly two shinobi appeared in front of him.

A tall shinobi with messy brown short hair and wearing the anbu standard attire and a mask that has seven light tannish colored markings on it and the other one is also wearing the same clothing but different mark with dark blue markings on it.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto surprised by the shinobi's appearance. "We are anbu shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto," said one of the shinobi. "How do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"We know a lot of things about you. That doesn't matter. What matters is we would like you to come with us" said the other one. "Sorry I am not in the mood to come, maybe some other time," said Naruto gloomily and walked away.

Immediately he was hit in the back of his head and fell down. "No, is not an option," said the anbu with the blue markings and carried the boy on his shoulder. "Let's go Hinoe," said the other anbu and both of them started running. "What about the other boy, Kanoto?" asked Hinoe.

"There's a separate team bring him in. Since we have captured Naruto our mission is done" said Kanoto. After a few minutes, "can this really be done?" asked Hinoe. Kanoto stopped running with Hinoe stopping a few feet in front of him.

"Hinoe, are you doubting our leader and his capabilities?" asked Kanoto clearly angry. "Of course not…but something like this is unheard of" said Hinoe hesitantly. Kanoto started running and Hinoe followed him.

"Well…you are right, this is not something that has been done before but our leader's fuinjutsu is extremely strong. That's why I think nothing will happen" said Kanoto. Hinoe didn't respond and both of them continued running.

Kanoto and Hinoe appeared near the border of the Land of fire, just before Yugakure (hidden hot water village). landed on a nearby clearing. They placed the boy on the ground. Another shinobi brought another boy and placed him on the ground beside him. Then all the shinobi went down on one knee when they saw who was coming out of the forest and into the clearing.

A fair-skinned old man with a cane, having black shaggy hair and his right eye bandaged can be seen. He is wearing a white shirt with a black robe over the top, covering his right shoulder all the way to the feet.

"Danzo-sama the Kyuubi jinchuriki as you requested" and the anbu and laid the boy down on the ground. "Good and I am guessing this is the other boy who has a strong constitution," said Danzo looking at the other one. He is pale-skinned, black hair and wearing a black shirt and pant and shinobi sandals.

"Yes, Danzo-sama," said the other one. "Are the bodies ready, Kanoe?" asked Danzo. "Yes, Danzo-sama" replied Kanoe who has short, shoulder length brown hair wearing the same attire as the rest of them and a beak shaped mask. He opened a scroll and placed his blood on it. Out of the smoke came three bodies.

The four shinobi's were wearing the same red outfits with brown flak jacket attached to it with mesh armour attached to the ankles. "So these are the three Iwagakure shinobi," said Danzo looking at the three bodies.

"Hai Danzo-sama, these three Iwagakure shinobi are considered as rogue ninja by Iwagakure and as such, they won't be missed nor will Iwa create too much commotion regarding these shinobi's," said Kanoe impassively.

"But Danzo-sama we are near the hidden hot water village, won't it be more effective to use Kirigakure rogue nin?" asked a shinobi who was tall, has black hair tied in a top knot wearing a multi-coloured mask. "It is as you say but, we should also be wary of the hokage. He is an intelligent man and we must deal with carefully"

"Right now our relationship with Yugakure is quite stable and Kirigakure has a much more favourable relationship with Yugakure due to their trade deal. So when he finds out Naruto is missing and it is due to a few Kirigakure missing-nin, especially if it's near Yugakure he would start doubting and it will lead to unnecessary investigations. It is imperative that there should be no in-depth investigation in this matter and we must do everything to prevent it"

"That's why I have used Iwagakure shinobi who hold a much larger grudge with us and they would do something like this and plus since these guys are rogue nin announced by Iwagakure, they are not liable for what these guys do and hence Konoha also can't ask anything regarding this. Some Iwagakure shinobi are also extremely antagonistic to Yugakure due to their close ties with Kirigakure so when investigating on why these shinobi were here there will be no clear reason for that. It's always best to keep the enemies guessing" and Danzo smirked for that last statement.

"Hai Danzo-sama" responded everyone. "Good, Kanoe do you remember the plan on what to do for the next three days?" asked Danzo. "Hai Danzo-sama, after today, I will transform into Uzumaki Naruto and roam around the village for the next three days proving that he was alive. On the tenth of October, Hinoe, Hinoto and Kanoto will transform into the three missing Iwa shinobi that you see here today" said Kanoe showing his hand on the bodies. Danzo nodded his head.

"We will make sure to create a diversion for the anbu who is always following Naruto and then create a scene and make sure the citizens see us capturing one Uzumaki Naruto. After that, all of us will run at top speed and arrive here where we will place the bodies. Before the anbu arrives, our root shinobi along with you will be waiting here. Then it will lead to the conclusion that we fought with them and they tried to take the Kyuubi from Naruto and we stopped them but not completely"

"The whole narrative if finished correctly, according to me it would be like this. Three Iwagakure missing-nin captured one Uzumaki Naruto in order to release the Kyuubi and destroy the village. While they were escaping, they were found by Danzo-sama and a few of our root shinobi. But before we could save Naruto, the Iwagakure shinobi in haste tampered with the seal and released the Kyuubi"

"But fortunately, Danzo-sama and along with his shinobi were able to stop the Kyuubi rampage by using a self-repairing barrier. Since Naruto was nowhere to be found at that time and the barrier not being able to withstand the rampage for long, Danzo-sama sent one of his shinobi to find a baby but due to time constraint, they settled for a five-year-old kid. He used the Gozu Tenno (Ox Headed Heavenly King) to seal the Kyuubi into the boy" finishes Kanoe.

"Good," said Danzo with a smirk after hearing the explanation. "Also, I will be placing an additional shinobi in the crowds for backup in case the people don't notice Naruto being abducted. I will be sending someone here a few hours before the execution time and deform the landscape to make sure that it looks like a battle" said Kanoe as he returned the bodies back to the scroll.

"Very good. The name of this mission is Operation Jinchuriki and it will start from today. Today we will unseal the Kyuubi from Naruto and then we will seal it in this" said Danzo as he opened a scroll and from the smoke came a pot which stood at five feet tall, orange in colour with a thick white rope tied around its rim and a wooden lid on it. The pot has a stylised kanji for chakra on it.

"Sir, what is this?" asked the anbu who is having short purple hair and wearing a bearlike mask. "This Tsuchinoe is a sealing urn. We don't know who made this but it was during the time of the shodaime hokage Hashirama Senju. We will use this to seal the Kyuubi" said Danzo.

"But how does this work?" asked Tsuchinoe. Danzo opened the urn and took out a strip of paper with the kanji for chakra on it. "We place this paper on the Kyuubi and the urn automatically sucks it in"

"Is it reliable?" asked a large anbu who has a long greyish brown hair that he wears in a high ponytail and his mark has dark green markings. "It has been used once before and it works. So it can be used this time. Any more questions?" asked Danzo and looked around.

"Good, the select four will use the Kekkai Shiho Fujin (four corner sealing barrier) to keep the Kyuubi in place after it's released and then I will use my sharingan to temporarily stop its movements. At that moment the barrier team will release the barrier and Kanoe will then place the seal on the Kyuubi. After that, the Kyuubi will be automatically sealed inside the urn. Is that clear?" shouted Danzo.

"Hai Danzo-sama" shouted the rest. " Now wake up the boy, I want to talk to him," said Danzo and Kanoe immediately woke him up.

"Where am I?" answered Naruto sluggishly as he cleared his eyes and looked around. He saw Danzo in the middle and the rest the anbu surrounding him.

"Hello kid, My name is Danzo one of the elite shinobi of Konoha and it is my root shinobi who have brought you here," said Danzo. Naruto looked up at Danzo, "so why did you bring me here and what is a root shinobi?"

"I have created my own team of Shinobi called root and who are in my opinion a level above from normal shinobi and they are completely dedicated to protecting Konoha and as for why we brought you here…do you know why everyone hates you?" asked Danzo.

Naruto looked shocked, "you…know?" asked Naruto and Danzo nodded his head. "There are beasts who are big in size and their power exceeds beyond imagination and every shinobi nation around the world wants to get their hands on them and control them so that they will have more power than the other village.

"In our village, there is a beast which rampaged Konoha called as the Kyuubi. There was lots of death and destruction due to its rampage. The Konoha no Kiirioi Senko (yellow flash of the leaf) used his life to stop the Kyuubi rampage and sealed it into a child. That child is you" said Danzo. Naruto was shocked to hear the statement.

"You are what is known as a jinchuriki (the power of human sacrifice) That's why people hate you. They don't see you as the container but as the Kyuubi. That's why no will talk to you, no one will even look at you and no one will acknowledge your existence" said Danzo with one eye opened.

Slowly tears started forming around his eyes, "that's why people hate me because I am the monster who killed their loved ones" thought Naruto and started crying.

"In order to remove the problem which is plaguing the village and you, I have a solution," said Danzo. Naruto wiped his tears and looked at Danzo.

"You see we have decided that you are unworthy of being the Kyuubi container and are a liability so we decided to remove the Kyuubi from you and seal it in the boy beside you," said Danzo. Naruto looked at the boy sleeping beside him.

"Why do you think people hate you so much? There are two reasons. One people fear the beast inside you and second is that they don't believe in you to control the beast. After observing you I have come to the conclusion that you have no great talent and thus unsuitable for being a jinchuriki as such we will eliminate you" said Danzo and removed the bandage from the other eye.

"I have no talent…..I am unworthy…..I am the fox…..no one likes me…" these thoughts ran in Naruto over and over and over again. "Nooooo" shouted Naruto and grabbed his hair in frustration and started crying heavily. Suddenly red coloured chakra started forming around him. "Good. His rage and frustration has caused the seal to weaken and is leaking the Kyuubi chakra" thought Danzo.

"Kanoe, take the kid away, everyone to be in formation" shouted Danzo. Kanoe grabbed the kid and vanished and four shinobi surrounded Naruto. As the red chakra grew Naruto appearance changed. He acquired fangs, claws and slitted pupils. "Wait," said Danzo and used Izanami on Naruto.

Naruto became paralyzed and stopped moving for a few seconds. Danzo immediately opened Naruto's shirt. Chakra formed around Danzo's fingertips. "Gogyo Kaiin (Five Elements Unseal)" shouted Danzo and placed his hand on Naruto's stomach.

First, the seal on Naruto's stomach appeared. "I see Minato used Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) as expected. Good thing I knew about this beforehand and made the necessary preparations" thought Danzo as he turned his hand clockwise. His whole right hand was covered with seals. Slowly the seal started dissipating and after a few seconds completely vanished.

"Everyone be ready" called Danzo as he moved back. "AAAAHHHHHH" shouted Naruto suddenly from the top of his voice. The red chakra started oozing out from him and the Kyuubi came out from his stomach. The ground started shaking and a huge red fox roughly equalling the hokage tower appeared in front of them. The four people immediately used Kekkai Shiho Fujin and trapped it inside.

It started thrashing inside the barrier. Even the root anbu who are trained to lose their emotions started to sweat the sheer size and the amount of chakra it emits. "Don't falter. This is the test of your training. It's still weak as it is just now released so you can still do it" cried Danzo.

The fox let out a roar which almost knocked the four shinobi out. "Hey stupid fox I am right here" and the fox looked at Danzo and was about to attack him when it was suddenly stopped. "Now Kanoe" yelled Danzo.

Kanoe appeared in front of the fox and placed the paper on his head. Danzo immediately opened the lid. The fox as sucked into the urn and Danzo immediately closed it. While Danzo went on one knee and started panting the rest of the anbu shinobi were sitting on the ground to catch their breath.

"Using Izanami twice sucked most of my chakra and also my stamina drained pretty quickly. I still have to increase my stamina" thought Danzo as he slowly got up and put the urn back in the scroll. "Tsuchinoe" called Danzo and she appeared before him. "I want you to see whether everyone is okay and also check the surroundings in case any shinobi coming here due to the tremor," said Danzo and she vanished.

Kanoe, appeared before him, "sir what about the boy, Naruto?" asked Kanoe. "I don't think even an adult can survive a Biju extraction let alone a five-year-old child but it's better to check…." Before he could continue a voice called him from behind.

"Danzo-sama a group of Kumogakure shinobi are heading this way," said Tsuchinoe with a slight pant. "Why are Kumogakure shinobi here?" asked Kanoe. "Never mind, all of us will retreat. Kanoe I want you to take the boy and throw him into the nearby sea. His body will sink and there will be no trace of him" said Danzo. "Hai Danzo-sama" answered Kanoe.

Danzo and the others vanished using the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu) while Kanoe picked up Naruto and ran to the nearest river. He then proceeded to dump him there and vanished.

[Hidden Hot Water Village]

Few minutes before the tremor

"Thank god we found that guy in the hidden hot water village, else we would have to be searching for that guy forever and it would be a drag," said a medium height dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes looking bored with short white hair. He wears a high collared sleeveless uniform with tight pants, bandages on his wrists one-strap-over-one shoulder Kumogakure shinobi.

"For you, everything is a drag, Darui. Like when you found out that our mission involved a lot of searching, you wanted to not do it since it was such a drag and I had to force you to accept it" said a young man of medium height, dark eyes, high-fade cut blond hair, wearing the standard attire of a Kumogakure ninja with a black forehead protector. He also wears black elbow-length arm guards and red and white shin guards with a pair of sandals. He carried a large foldable cleaver-like sword strapped to his back.

"Sorry, but I had to make an effort to not do this mission also. If I had been successful, I would have enjoyed the rest which I well deserved. I don't know how you can always be this serious Cee. The worst part is to have come all the way here and not enjoyed the onsen what a drag" said Darui lazily. Both of them were standing outside a hotel.

"Thank god Bee was not here or else both of you would have kept on talking and talking until my ears bleed off," said a man smilingly as came from inside the hotel. He's in his 40s, wearing a stylised forehead protector in the form of a blue coloured hat. He's wearing the standard Kumogakure outfit with red and white shin guards with sandals.

"Actually it would mostly be Darui's lazy expression with Bee's nonsense talking throughout Dodai-san," said Cee smilingly. "Sorry," said Darui lazily. "Don't say when you don't even mean it" said Cee who is clearly annoyed. "Sorry," said Darui again. "Just now I told" and before Cee could complete the sentence there was a tremor.

It passed after a few seconds. "what was that all about?" said Cee startled. All three of them looked in the direction of the faint red glow. "Let's go," said Dodai and all three of them started running. As they were running closer, "Cee, I want you to check if there are any shinobi nearby" said Dodai.

"Hai" replied Cee as he stopped and immediately formed a Ram seal and closed his eyes. "There were a few adult chakra signatures and two child ones but all of them disappeared," said Cee. "His Kanchi no Jutsu (Sensing Technique) has improved from last time," thought Darui. Dodai nodded his head and all three of them resumed running.

When they came to the location, their area before them was cleared unlike its surroundings but they could not go because the crater is located on the opposite side of the border. "Who or what was fighting here," said Dodai as became astonished as he saw the crater on the ground. Both Cee and Darui were looking around and were mindful of not crossing. Suddenly a pop sound came, "Just now I heard a sound of something drop in the water" thought Dodai as he walked towards the opposite direction but not crossing the border

"Cee, I want you to check whether anyone or anything is there in that direction," said Dodai pointing to that direction. Cee went near the place and used his sensing technique. "Dodai-san, I detected a small child but the signal is getting weaker by the second," said Cee in panic. "Okay, lead the way said Dodai. Cee started running along the border followed by Darui and Dodai.

"The child is in the water," said Cee alarmingly as they arrived on the land nearest to the sea. Darui immediately put the blade on the ground and dived into the river. "Make sure you bring him to this side of the land" shouted Cee. "Where is he," thought Darui as he swam deeper. "There," thought Darui as he saw the boy and swam deeper and retrieved him to the surface.

"Cee" shouted Darui as he got out of the water. "All right," said Cee and started checking for his heartbeat. "How is he?" asked Dodai. "He's still alive but barely," said Cee as he placed both his hand on the body and a green glow can be seen.

"Wait, what is that marking on the stomach," thought Dodai as he looked at the leftover mark on Naruto's stomach as it was slowly fading. Dodai kept looking at the boy and became shocked, "If this marking is a sealing jutsu then this boy had a biju inside him and someone must have forcefully removed it but he is still surviving"

Meanwhile, Darui and Cee were concentrating on Naruto.

After a few minutes, "how is he Cee?" asked Darui. "He's stabilising but I have to constantly supply chakra or he won't last. I don't know what happened to him but he must have gone through hell for sure" said Cee sadly. Darui remained silent.

"What do we do Dodai-san? We can't just leave him here, he will die for sure" said Cee.

"Cee, how much chakra do you have left till we get back home?" asked Dodai. "If I have to constantly use my chakra in healing him and run at top speed I can last for a day and I also have three chakra scrolls as a reserve," asked Cee. "If we use that on Naruto during our trip to Kumogakure how long do you think it will last?" asked Dodai.

"On my estimation, If we run at top speed and reach Kumo in three days then we can manage," said Cee.

"Good this is the plan. All three of us will run at top speed to Kumogakure. In the meantime, Darui you will carry him with the chakra scroll strapped to his back which is constantly supplying chakra keeping him alive. We will only stop to change the scroll. The only way we can save him is when we are in Kumo" said Dodai sternly.

"I can attach a scroll to his back but how do you know that in Kumo we can save him?" asked the confused Cee. Darui also looked at him in question. "I don't have time to explain but I will tell you after we reach Kumo. Be prepared this is going to be an exhausting run" said Dodai. Cee and Darui nodded their heads and started to attach the scroll on Naruto.

"If this boy can survive a biju extraction…even if only for a few minutes, then the only way to save him is through that. Hopefully, the sandaime-sama will accept my request" thought Dodai nervously.

"Dodai-san, we are ready," said Darui as he was carrying Naruto. "What about your sword?" asked Dodai. "It is in the sealing scroll I brought," said Cee. "Let's run to our heart's content," said Dodai and started running and followed by the other two.

[Hokage Residence]

"Being the yondaime for four years and you still suffering from paperwork duties, you don't know how much I am enjoying this" chuckled the man as he came inside and closed the door. He is a light-skinned, grey hair man with wrinkles and liver spots over his face wearing a haori with a red, full-length kimono tied using a white leash.

"I don't know how you have managed to do this all these years sandaime-sama," said the frustrated man who was seated at the hokage table with bulk of papers lying on both sides. He has fair skin, blue eyes and dull pink hair which is styled in the shape of cherry blossom and his sideburns flows into an angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha nin and above that the hokage attire with his cap on the table.

"On a better note how is your daughter doing at the academy?" asked the sandaime smilingly.

"She's doing just fine. But it seems she fighting over her best friend because the both of them like the same guy. I think she can do better than that" sighed the man. "Don't worry Kizashi, I think this just a phase and she will get over it" said the sandaime as he blew his pipe.

"Hopefully she does, what brings you here Hiruzen-dono?" asked Kizashi as he was continuing his paperwork. "Actually, I was wondering about Naruto and how he's faring at school," asked Hiruzen worriedly.

"Naruto is currently at his home, the anbu I have assigned is giving me everyday reports on his day to day activities. At school, he's all alone and no one speaks to him, including my daughter" said Kizashi sadly.

"I thought by putting the law to ban people from speaking about the Kyuubi to the next generation will help him have more friends but it just backfired," said Hiruzen unhappily. "Minato and I were part of team Jiraiya and we were good friends. Out of team Jiraiya, the only one remaining alive is me. I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei would have done" wondered Kizashi.

Both of them didn't speak for some time. "I know that the position of the fourth was initially offered to Minato and when I asked him why he refused. You know what he said?" asked Kizashi. Hiruzen didn't talk.

"He said that he wanted to spend more time with Kushina and also develop his abilities even more. That's why he didn't have a team also. He also said he recommended me because I have the aptitude and tenacity of a kage that he didn't have. When I think about it was not true at all. In fact, he was the one who was more suited to become hokage" said Kizashi as he got up and walked to the window.

"Now don't put yourself down like this. You showed the Deiton (mud) release to the whole world and I knew a lot of people who feared to take you on due to your unique kekkei genkai. Be proud of what you have achieved Kizashi" said Hiruzen smilingly.

"Your students also exceptional. Kakashi and Obito are both strong and are known throughout the elemental nations because of your tutelage. After the Kyuubi attack when handing over the position of kage to you the village was still struggling to recover but due to your natural leadership abilities, it became much easier. Don't doubt yourself too much Kizashi" said Hiruzen as he took out his pipe and started blowing.

"I have always wondered and I am pretty sure to cross paths with him on some issue or the other, how do I deal with Danzo, sandaime-sama?" asked Kizashi. "Don't worry about Danzo, leave him to me. Since I gave my position to you, lots of free time are available for me and if there is any issue you can be assured he will be dealing with me. You best focus on the other issues" said Hiruzen.

"That is a relief," said Kizashi sporting a small smile.

Again silence ensured. "On to another topic, it seems Iwagakure has selected their next Tsuchikage. It's Gari who uses Bakuton (Explosion style) kekkei genkai. I have fought him a few times in the past. Even my Deiton had some trouble with that" said Kizashi.

"I see. First Sunagakure, then us and now Iwagakure. All are slowly moving towards the fourth generation of leaders. Who are Kirigakure and Kumogakure are going to choose as their fourth" wondered Hiruzen and continued blowing.

"I don't know about Kirigakure but Kumogakure is most probably going to select Ay, son of sandaime raikage Raiden. According to Minato who had fought with him in the past, his speed is more or less the same as Minato and also he learned a quite a few techniques from his father the current raikage" said Kizashi.

"Knowing that man, I don't think he will give up his position of raikage even to his own son," said Hiruzen. "But I am still wondering who the yondaime Mizukage is going to be. They have a lot of strong people in their ranks but not exactly sure which one is going to take the mantle" said Kizashi scratching his head.

"The sandaime mizukage, Hanzo the Salamander is pretty strong himself. But knowing him I am pretty sure he is looking for a successor himself" and blew his pipe.

"Whoever it might be, it only going to get fierce from now on so be ready. It's going to be an uphill battle for everyone involved" said Hiruzen impassively. "Yes Sir," said Kizashi firmly.


End file.
